hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyomilandia
Kiyomilandia is basically Kiyomi Shimamura's AU where every male or anything she identifies as male is in a Yaoi pairing. This is also well-known as "Kiyomi's fantasized Yaoi shipping world" or "FNOS (腐の巣 Fu no Su)". If you would like to add one of your male characters, just comment below stating their name. (T.W : Ridiculous Yaoi ships that may not make any sense in general. May cause either laughing so hard to death, screaming to a point that makes your voice break, cringyness that make you want to kill yourself, having a heart attack, being sucked into a black hole, or literally ignoring this trigger warning since it's starting to make no sense. You have been warned.) Mixdere-senpai's note: Don't blame me, it's Kiyomi's fault. Story W.I.P Characters Mixdere-senpai's Characters * Satoru Tsukiko : A rival character as a plot point to cause conflict between the pairings and a turn of jealousy and dominance, but except for this he's basically a character that has no use in general. * Masato Tadashi : A seme, looks like an adorable and glompable little childish idiot, but doesn't act like an uke at all. His innocent aura tends to makes the other keep their guard down, and he's always just waiting for the opportunity to attack. * Setsuko Kawashima : An uke, very feminine and is even mistaken as a girl at first, but even after knowing his true gender he is still liked anyway. He's a generally very shy person and his blushing face is considered as his cutest trait. * Tsubasa Yoshitaka : An uke, very flirty around girls and is very reluctant when it comes to the same gender due to the lack of experience. He's a Tsundere that will possibly wanting to be dominated to hide his emptiness. * Orochi Nobuyuki : A seme, has a creepy personality that everyone is afraid of, a Yandere that is very possessive and is willing to do almost anything to get the attention of his beloved one. His dominance is considered to be cute. * Hotoshi Yasuhirou : Reversible, but mostly has the traits of the seme, is believed to have a cute fetish although being usually strict so there's chance he's the one being tied down. * Hikaru Kazuhiko : Reversible, but mostly has the traits of the uke, seemingly simple-minded but could use ways to attract to other's attention, which fits the description of a seme. * Takeshi Shigeru : Ambiguous, looks like an uke but has the attitude of a seme, possibly the rare cutesy but tough kind, nobody knows since his lack of interaction with anyone in general. = Ships Way too much that it doesn't have enough space LOL Trivia * This was made due to Gamesee asking Mixdere-senpai what would Kiyomi think about certain male students and what will their pairings be. * Coincidentally this is the first AU on the wiki, and possibly the first AU to ever be owned by an OC instead of a user. * Every single time Mixdere-senpai edited this page she feels like she laughing and a mix of guilt at the same time. Mostly the former. * Part of this is inspired due to a conversation at a long time ago with Mixdere-senpai's Fujoshi friend IRL that involves identifying their schoolmates if they're the uke or seme. ** This is 100% true, sadly. * The code of to this land is rumoured to be "801", as it can be read as "Ya-o-i". Category:AUs